gleestarrisingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Individuality (Season 1)
*'Gastmentor': Melissa Benoist *'Wochenaufgabe': Born This Way / Express Yourself *'Musikvideo': Don't Stop Believing *'Gewinner der Wochenaufgabe': Luna Mellark *'Eliminiert': Josh Johnson Episode Erzähler: Da Ryan mehr Talente für Glee brauchte, erfand er "Glee: Star Rising", eine Reality-Show in der 14 Teilnehmer um eine Rolle bei Glee kämpfen. Nach zahlreichen Bewerbungen entschied sich Ryan für 14 Teilnehmer, die sich in der Show beweisen sollten. Jede Woche wird unter einem bestimmten Thema stehen und die Teilnehmer müssen sich für den Song der Wochenaufgabe vorbereiten, den sie vor einem Gastmentor aus Glee aufzeigen müssen. Der Gastmentor wird dann einen Gewinner wählen. Basierend auf einer großen Gruppennummer aus Glee müssen auch die Teilnehmer von "Glee: Star Rising" Choreographie bei Zach Woodlee einstudieren und Tonaufnahmen im Studio bei Nikki Anders haben. Robert Ulrich wird dann entscheiden, wer in den Bottom Three ist und vor Ryan Murphy noch einmal performen muss. Ryan Murphy wird dann am Ende entscheiden wer bleibt und wer am Ende nach Hause gehen muss. Das ist soweit alles was ihr wissen müsst, bei "Glee: Star Rising". Alle Teilnehmer betreten das Haus und hängen zusammen herum. Confession Cam Sheila: Oh mein Gott. Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben. Ich bin wirklich hier. Ein Traum wird für mich war. Confession Cam Josh: Ich bin hier. Aber irgendwie fühlt es sich doch an, als wäre ich hier falsch. Ich meine... schaut euch um. Das sind alles Talente. Was will Ryan mit so einem wie mich?! Confession Cam Luna: Ich bin hier. Es wird Zeit zu kämpfen. Niemand steht zwischen mir und dem Sieg. Confession Cam Lucy: Ich bin so aufgeregt. Confession Cam Charlie: Wow. Wo bin ich den hier gelandet. Das hier ist kein Wettkampf sondern heiße Bikini-Mädels-Show. Robert betritt den Raum. Die Teilnehmer versammeln sich auf dem Sofa. Robert: Ich bin so froh euch alle hier wieder zu sehen. Ihr seid bestimmt doch alle gespannt? Alle: Und wie. Robert: So. Das Thema dieser Woche lautet... Individuality. Luna: Yes. Confession Cam Luna: Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das Thema perfekt verkörpern werde. Ich kenne mich selbst besser als alle anderen in diesem Raum. Confession Cam Josh: Individuality. Das soll deren ernst sein. Die erste Woche und gleich so ein Thema... Ich weiß doch selbst nicht einmal wer ich bin. Robert: Eure Wochenaufgabe ist "Born This Way / Express Yourself". Confession Cam Lia: Wir sollen ein Mash Up aufführen. Als Wochenaufgabe. Alles schön und gut. Ich liebe Lady Gaga, aber Madonna... Wirklich? Robert: So hier habt ihr die Lyrics vom Song. Ihr müsst euch die Liedzeilen aufteilen und Choreographie vorbereiten. Morgen werdet ihr den Song vor mir und einem Gastmentor aus Glee aufführen. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück. Sophie: Ich möchte Line 10. Dean Ackles: Dann nehme ich 11. Jonas: Und ich das Ende also Line 14. -Alle haben gewählt. Lucy: Okay. Da alle gewählt haben und nur noch Line 1 übrig ist, werde ich diese nehmen. Confession Cam Lucy: Okay. Dann habe ich wohl den Anfang vom Lied. Es kann mein Vorteil aber auch mein Nachteil sein. Ich hoffe natürlich nur das beste. -Die Gruppe bereitet Choreographie vor- John: So. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn derjenige bzw. diejenige die singt, aus der Gruppe heraustritt und die Anderen im Hintergrund dazu tanzen? Alexander: Das ist eine tolle Idee. Alle nicken. John: Gut. Dann fangen wir an. Charlie... Hör' auf zu flirten und sing lieber. Confession Cam Charlie: Man... John ist so... so verklemmt. Da sind schon heiße Mädels um dich und dann darfst du nicht einmal flirten. Wo soll das denn bitte hinführen? John: Gianni.... Das geht so... Confession Cam Gianni: Wenn John weiter mit mir so umspringt, kann er was erleben. Die Führung übernehmen... Das geht in Ordnung aber mit so einem Ton... Nein danke. -Wochenaufgabe; Chorraum- Robert: Seit ihr bereit? Der Gastmentor, der heute dabei sein wird, ist ein ziemlich neuer Charakter in Glee, aber doch schon sehr beliebt unter den Fans... Melissa Benoist kommt rein. Robert: Melissa Benoist. Melissa: Hey Leute. So... In Individuality geht es darum, sich selbst zu kennen und dass dir niemand in den Weg kommt, der dir sagt, wer du bist. Robert: Ihr habt an "Born This Way / Express Yourself" gearbeitet. Melissa: Oh... das ist wirklich ein neuer und origineller Song. Also zeigt uns, was ihr daraus gemacht habt. Das Licht wird gedimmt und die Teilnehmer führen ihre Wochenaufgabe vor. Nach der Wochenaufgabe setzen sich alle wieder. Robert und Melissa klatschen Beifall. Melissa: Das war der Wahnsinn. Sheila, deine Stimme war atemberaubend, aber ich denke, du warst nicht ganz mit dem Song verbunden. Josh, du warst ebenso nicht mit dem Song verbunden und außerdem musst du mehr Energie zeigen. Luna, du hast gezeigt, was in dir steckt. Deine Stimme ist großartig und ich konnte richtig fühlen, dass du einzigartig bist. Du erinnerst mich an Rachel. Sophie, deine Stimme war ebenfalls atemberaubend und ich konnte nicht aufhören dich immer anzuschauen. Robert: Also Melissa... Wen würdest du als Gewinner nehmen? Melissa: Am Ende entscheide ich mich für... Die Kamera blendet zwischen Sophie, Luna und Sheila her. Melissa: ... Luna. Luna lächelt und versteckt ihr Gesicht mit den Händen. Confession Cam Luna: So Melissa denkt ich bin großartig. Das ist.... ich bin sprachlos. Robert: Das bedeutet, dass Luna eine "One on One Session" mit Luna hat und einen großen Auftritt in dem Musikvideo. Das Musikvideo ist... Melissa: ... Don't Stop Believing vom Glee Cast. Die Teilnehmer jubeln und schreien. Confession Cam Sophie: Ich liebe diesen Song. Ich fühle mich mit diesem Song richtig verbunden. Confession Cam Dean: Don't Stop Believing. Das ist eine Herausforderung. Robert: Im Musikvideo werdet ihr bei den Sectionals sein und diesen Song performen. Dabei seit ihr mit dem jeweils anderem Geschlecht gepaart. Charlie: Großartig. Lilly: Awesome. -Choreographie mit Zach- Zach: Hey alle. Ich bin Zach und das ist Brooke. Wir beide sind für die Choreographie für Glee zuständig und auch jetzt für euch bei den Musikvideos. Also dann wollen wir mal anfangen. Die Jungs hinter die Mädchen bitte... Wir stellen die Szene wie in der ersten Folge der Serie nach... und 1234... nein... Josh, du musst das nicht bei 4 machen sondern bei 3... Confession Cam Josh: Ich war noch nie gut in Tanzen und Singen gleichzeitig. Das konnte heiter werden. Zach: Und nochmal... Bum ba da bum ba da. Josh... jetzt sei doch mal selbstbewusster. -Vocals mit Nikki- Alexander & Mary: Just a small town girl. Living in a lonely world Nikki: Das war perfekt. Gianni & Lia: Strangers waiting, Up and down the boulevard, Their shadows searchin' in the night Nikki: Ihr müsst sicherer und selbstbewusster klingen. Außerdem ein kleinwenig lauter? Gianni & Lia: Strangers waiting, Up and down the boulevard, Their shadows searchin' in the night Nikki: Sehr gut. Confession Cam Nikki: Gianni und Lia brauchen mehr Selbstbewusstsein beim Singen. -Videodreh- Die Teilnehmer stehen auf der Bühne. Erik: Hallo alle zusammen. Ich bin Erik White und ich habe bis jetzt mit allen gearbeitet. Von Lil Wayne bis Beyonce. Und nun habe ich die Chance mit euch zu arbeiten. Und ich bin wirklich sehr gespannt, was ihr könnt. Confession Cam Mary: Mit Erik zu arbeiten wir großartig. Ich sag mal... er hat mit fast allen großen Stars gearbeitet. Das kann nur super werden. Erik: Okay. Lasst uns mit der Show beginnen. Alle Teilnehmer gehen ihr Positionen ein. Die Gruppe fängt an zu performen. Zach: Leute... Denkt bitte an die Lippensynchronität. -Die Dreharbeiten laufen- Robert: Mir scheint es, als würde Josh mit den Gedanken woanders sein. Was ist mit ihm nur los? Nikki: Er wirkt stark verunsichert. Erik: Josh, konzentriere dich bitte und Jonas denk an die Lippenbewegung. -Der Videoclip läuft- -Bekanntgabe der Bottom Three- Robert: So... diese Woche war das Thema Individuality. Ihr musstet zeigen, dass ihr ihr selbst sein könnt und aus der Masse herausstecht. Um das mal zu sagen, Luna, du bist die erste, wie weiter ist. Du warst Selbstbewusst und das die ganze Woche über. Und du warst im Musikvideo großartig. Glückwunsch. Luna lächelt. Luna: Danke. Ich wünsche euch Glück. Confession Cam Luna: Ich bin die erste auf der Call Back Liste. Ich bin gerade so glücklich, dass sich die Mühe und die harte Arbeit ausgezahlt hat. Robert: Und nun weiter... Mary, Jonas, Charlie, Dean, Sheila, Alexander, Lilly, Sophie und Lia. Ihr seid ebenfalls in der nächsten Woche. Alle lächeln. Lilly: Viel Glück. Robert: Lucy, Gianni... Ihr standet nicht zu euch selbst. Ihr habt nach außen gezeigt, dass ihr euch nicht wohlfühlt. Nikki: Josh. Du hattest starke Probleme bei den Tonaufnahmen. Ich musste die mehrmals sagen, auf was du achten musst. Zach: Gianni. Beim Tanzen hattest du Probleme gehabt, die Tanzschritte miteinander zu kombinieren. Dasgleiche meine ich auch mit Logan. Robert: Das heißt... Logan... Du bist ebenfalls in der nächsten Woche. Logan fällt zu Boden und jubelt. Logan: Danke. Viel Glück. Robert: Lucy, Gianni und Josh... ihr müsst heute Abend für Ryan Murphy eine Last Chance Performance machen. Nikki: Lucy... Dein Song, den du vor Ryan performen wirst, ist... "Jar Of Hearts" von Christina Perri. Josh, dein Song für heute Abend lautet "Fix You" von Coldplay. Gianni, dein Song ist "It Will Rain" von Bruno Mars. Die drei Teilnehmer nicken und verlassen die Bühne. Confession Cam Lucy. Ich hoffe, dass ich mit diesem Song Ryan zeigen kann, dass ich Glee sein kann. Und mit diesem Song werde ich es ihm beweisen. Confession Cam Josh: Ich glaube, ich kann meinen Koffer packen. Ich habe doch gewusst, dass ich gegen soviel Talent nicht ankommen werde. Confession Cam Gianni: Ich bin ein guter Sänger und ich werde es allen zeigen. Schließlich habe ich meiner Freundin nicht umsonst versprochen, dass ich dieses Ding gewinnen werde. -Auditorium- Robert: Diese Woche war das Thema Individuality. Wir denken, dass diese drei Teilnehmer nicht besonders gut in der Woche waren. Als erstes ist Lucy dran. Ryan: Okay. Lasst sie rein. Lucy betritt die Bühne. Lucy: Hallo. Ich bin Lucy Bond und ich singe "Jar Of Hears" von Christina Perri. Lucy singt den Song. Die Jury klatscht am Ende Beifall. Ryan: So Lucy. Sag mir mal, warum du hier bist. Lucy: Ich habe die gesamte Woche nicht zu mir selbst gestanden. Aber ich werde mich verbessern. Ich werde alles geben, dass es das nächste Mal zum Vorschein kommt. Ryan nickt und Lucy verlässt die Bühne. Gianni kommt rein. Gianni: Ich bin Gianni Motarallo und ich singe "It Will Rain" von Bruno Mars. Gianni singt und am Ende klatscht die Jury wieder. -20 Minuten später- Die Jury berät sich. Josh: Ich habe das dumme Gefühl, dass ich gehen muss. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich habe das starke Gefühl danach. Lucy: Ich hoffe nicht, dass ich gehen muss. Es ist die erste Woche und ich würde gerne noch eine weitere Woche bleiben. Gianni: Da muss ich Lucy zustimmen. Der Abschied würde zwar einem dann nicht so schwer fallen. Aber es wäre schon schade gleich als erstes gehen zu müssen. Robert kommt rein. Robert: Leider hängt die Liste jetzt aus. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr jetzt gerne einen Blick auf die Liste werfen. Robert geht wieder und Lucy, Gianni und Josh umarmen sich. Alexander: Egal wer von euch gehen wird... wir bleiben alle in Kontakt. Die drei Teilnehmer gehen aus dem Raum. Confession Cam Lucy: Ich habe große Angst, dass ich als erstes gehen muss. Das wäre so schade. Es ist so eine coole Truppe. Confession Cam Gianni: Wenn ich als erstes gehen müsste, wäre ich nicht so richtig traurig darum. Aber es wäre dennoch schade. Lucy, Gianni und Josh werfen einen Blick auf die Liste. Lucy fängt an zu lächeln. Lucy: Oh mein Gott. Das ist unglaublich. Gianni: Das ist... Josh schüttelt den Kopf und ist enttäuscht. Die restlichen Teilnehmer kommen rein und umarmen Josh. Gianni: Wir halten Kontakt. Das ist das mindeste. Confession Cam Josh: Was soll ich sagen? Ich habe schon geahnt, dass ich gehen musste. Aber trotzdem weiß ich, dass ich ein paar neue Freunde gefunden habe. -Keep Holding On – Josh- There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), nothing you can do (Nothing you can do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth) So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through -In der nächsten Folge von "Glee: Star Rising": Erzähler: Seit gespannt, denn die nächste Folge geht es um.... ???: Ich soll bitte was?! Nein... Dazu bringt man mich nicht. Ich bin doch keine B****. ???: Das Thema ist so perfekt für mich. Ich kann es schon gar nicht erwarten. Blogs der Teilnehmer *Lilly Individuality *Luna Individuality *Logan Individuality *Sheila Individuality Kategorie:Season One